Light stands are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Light stands may be used in various environments such as residential, commercial, or industrial environments in order to illuminate work or recreational areas.
However, conventional light stands fail to provide flexibility and modularity to address different and changing light requirements. Accordingly, there remains a need for a light stand having multiple axes for tilting and with removable lights.